


Summer Realizations

by sterlingdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingdragonfly/pseuds/sterlingdragonfly
Summary: Draco contemplates his summer plans. Featuring Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Author: Sterling Dragonfly  
Title: Summer Realizations  
Disclaimer: The HP world belongs to J.K. Rowling; no harm is intended by my use of her characters.  
Word Count: 200  
Competition: School's Out For Summer  
Genre: Angst/General  
Rating: G  
Unbetad

* * *

Draco stood ramrod straight, the scorn he felt evident on his face as he watched the other students celebrating the end of the school year on Platform 9-3/4. He sneered—the Malfoys would never lower themselves with such boorish public display. Sighing, he scanned the platform—his parents were obviously busy with something important, since they weren't here to greet him. He moved slowly toward the entrance.

 

Suddenly, the Gryffindor Trio tumbled from the train, directly into Draco's path. They were babbling about their summer plans—a trip to a national Quidditch game, a visit to the beach. _'All useless activities,'_ he thought, _'I have more important things to do with my time.'_ He snarled, "Out of my way, you miserable lot."

 

Potter merely smiled, saying, "Sod off, Malfoy," and pulled his friends in the opposite direction.

 

"Master Draco, Trixie is here to take you home. Your parents, they be still eating, so they sent Trixie to fetch you."

 

Draco frowned as he followed the house elf and thought about his lonely summer spent at their isolated mansion. He took one last glance over his shoulder at the happy Trio, the envy glittering in his gray eyes unseen by everyone.


End file.
